Scaffold planks having grasper hooks available in a variety of configurations for attaching the plank to a scaffolding frame are well known in the art. The conventional scaffolding plank utilizing grasper hooks conforms to an elongated rectangular shape. The grasper hooks extend beyond the end of the scaffolding plank so as not to interfere with the attaching of an adjoining plank module. In forming a catwalk or other structure from scaffolding planks, a scaffolding frame is constructed with appropriate spacing to receive scaffolding planks where needed for the particular purpose. The scaffolding planks are positioned in a row to form a catwalk path for workmen. The grasper hooks are positioned to rest on scaffolding frame crossbars. Should the scaffolding plank extend further than the grasper hook without sufficient clearance for the adjoining plank grasper hook, each plank would interfere with the assemblage of the adjoining plank grasper hook.
By recessing the distal end of the plank from the end of the grasper hook by a sufficient amount to prevent interference with the adjoining plank, a gap is left in the catwalk planking at each scaffolding frame crossbar. Such gaps are inconvenient and dangerous. Objects such as tools, paint or welding sparks may pass through the gaps injuring persons or equipment below.
In order to eliminate the gap in such scaffolding, workmen have placed boards or other objects on the scaffold over the gaps. While such a practice does close the gap, it creates another safety hazard. The workmen can trip on the object used to cover the gap thereby injuring himself or fall off the scaffolding. Also, in tripping over such a gap covering object, the workmen may kick that object off the scaffolding and injure a person or equipment below. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved scaffolding plank having grasper hooks which forms minimum gaps between adjoining scaffolding planks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scaffold plank which does not interfere in the assemblage of an adjoining scaffold plank.